Dean's Vampire Tales
by smalld1171
Summary: Various chapters regarding 6x05. One theme per chapter. Thanks to all who have a look.
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't stop myself today...the ideas are running rampant in my little brain, they are just clammering to get out! So, this story will consist of multiple chapters concerning 6x05. Each chapter will have a different theme. **

**To start off, chapter 1 is about Dean's reaction to the knowledge that Sam sat back and watched him get turned. **

****

**Of course, as always, I do not own SPN but it sure fills my head with lots of stuff! I hope you will enjoy and come back for more! Feel free to review, it is always wonderful to get some feedback! :)**

* * *

He lays on the floor. Images rewind and replay in his mind. But of all the images that he sees there, he always comes back to it. The one. Where his brother Sam watches as he is turned. Doesn't do anything to stop it. Smiles at the sight of it. He is disgusted. He wants to beat the shit out of him. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs.

He tries to get up. He feels weak and powerless. But he also feels thankful that he managed to abstain from human blood. He wasn't sure for a while there if he could do it. The pull had been so strong. But the spell has been broken, he can feel that the cure has worked. But his thoughts always go back. To Sam. He never would have gone through this torment, this torture if it wasn't for him. He wouldn't have risked the life of Lisa. Of Ben. His brother. That bastard. If it wasn't for him none of this would have happened.

He feels strong hands and arms support him as he rises and tries to get into a seated position on the floor. He wants to gag. He looks over, to see the owner of the arms and feels bile rise up in his throat. At the smile he sees emanate from his brother's face. He knows it is complete and utter bullshit. He knows Sam doesn't care one bit about him. Not any more. Sam wanted him to die. Wanted him to become a monster. And he shivers when he thinks how close he came. And for what? For Sam to get to the nest? To get to the alpha? He knows he means absolutely nothing to him now, probably for as long as he has been back. He doesn't mean one god damned thing.

He lets Sam and Samuel help him up off the floor as his body does not want to move on its own. He just wants to sleep, to forget, to let the darkness consume him. He can't talk right now. He can't think. He just wants to pass out into oblivion. Because the pain. The pain in his heart threatens to break him now. Right then. In front of the other two men. And he refuses to let any emotions through. He will put on his ever present mask and continue on. He hears Sam ask him about the stupid nest and what he saw. He can't believe it. For the love of, why can't he just have a moment to relax? After everything that Sam has put him through?

"Not now Sam. My mind is mush. I need to sleep. I need to drown out the horrors of the day. Just, leave me alone."

He doesn't wait for an answer, just collapses on the bed and shuts his eyes. He wants nothing more than to escape the unwavering betrayal he feels deep within him. Within his soul. As he feels sleep descend upon him he wishes and longs for one thing. He wants his brother back. His Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just a really short little chapter about Dean's realization of what happened to him in that alley. I should have mentioned that there isn't any kind of order, the chapters won't follow the flow of the episode. I just write them as they come to me. I hope it's okay and thanks to all who take a moment to read. :)**

What the hell just happened? Why do I feel so...weird? The lights, they aren't bright are they? They are dim, very dim so why are they given me the mother of all headaches? Why do they feel like they are burning my retinas out? And geez, what's with the noises? I feel like I can hear everything. People, I can hear people talking but I don't see anyone. How am I doing that? Why? I'm...in an alley? What am I doing beside this stinking dumpster and on my ass no less? Huh. Right. That guy, that ugly son of a bitch dude, wanted a date but still, how did I end up right here? On the ground? It's all fuzzy. Did I get cracked in the noggin or somethin'? I just need to think. Figure this out. I guess maybe he didn't want to take no for an answer. Did he hit me? Wait, that asshole did! He did give me a couple of good punches. And then...

Wait. No, oh God, that is not blood on my face! Oh God, please... let it be my blood! Oh! No no no... That did not just happen. I did NOT just get attacked by a vamp. No! I can't. I can't, not like this. Not after everything, I can not leave like this. I can't breathe. I... God, I... Sammy? Thank God! Sammy... "Sammy?" Is that my voice? Weak and breathless? Please, look at me Sammy. Thanks bro. Don't wanna go out alone. Don't want to be alone. Not now. I need to get out of here. Can't stay here. Need to go.

"C'mon Dean, let's get you outta here. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Yeah, sure Sammy, sure. Thanks for trying to comfort me but we both know this is something that can't be fixed. But, don't worry, I won't make you do it. I'll do it myself. Or get someone else. Yeah, you don't even need to be there. I...we... we'll get someone else to do it. Maybe Bobby? He would do it for me wouldn't he? He won't let me turn and kill someone right? I mean, it was hard but he had to do the same thing. To his own wife right? So, we know he can do it. It'll be tough on the old guy but he would do it. He would. Can we get there before it starts? How long would it take to get there? God, I can't think. I'm...babbling.. I am going to die. Dean Winchester, taken out by a blood sucking vamp. Awesome.

When did I get up? Sammy? Did he answer? I don't know but I feel him beside me, he's got his arm around my shoulder, leading me through the alley. God, the light. Hurts. Can't keep my eyes open. It's just. Please, make it stop. My head is gonna explode. My eyes are gonna pop out of my head. And God, now I can smell everything. Garbage, people, even Sam. Wait a minute. What's that? A heartbeat? Sam's heartbeat? My senses. They are being bombarded with a steady and constant stream of stimuli. Huh, well, I guess there is definitely no denying it. It's starting. Already. I'm already changing. Into a monster. Into a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all... just a short chapter for your entertainment (hopefully). I'm sure you will figure out from what part of the episode it hails from. Thanks for reading. :)**

Blood. An entire fridge full of the stuff. Within arm's reach. Open all hours. For them. Vamps. Huh, for me. My very own blood bank. It just sits there, waiting to be taken, waiting to be drunk. It is so very, very tempting. And what is that dude doing? Offering some to me? Yes, I want some. My body craves it. My body needs it.

But I say no, I tell him that I killed some people on my way over here. The idiot actually buys it. Well, he doesn't know me, he doesn't know that I get off on killing pieces of shit like him. That the only reason I am here is to kill the bastard that did this to me. And, while I'm at it, I figure I'll kill them all. He doesn't know that I am not a murderer. Well, I guess I am, but not of humans. I won't let it happen. I can't become the very thing that I hate. Not now. Not ever.

But, the sight of that blood. It is making it hard to think about anything other than letting it enter my mouth and slide down my throat, to quench the burning thirst within me. I swallow hard as this loser drinks it, savouring the feel of it as it enters his body. No. I do not want to become him.

I am Dean Winchester, I save people from monsters like this. I will not falter, I will not fail. I will do everything possible to become human again. Or die trying.

And I am going to enjoy the moment that I get to chop this asshole's head off.

* * *

**Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again... just another idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment, I would love to hear what you think! Thanks again for having a look! :)**

Yeah, I knew it. I told Sam. Grandpa was gonna get here and then he was gonna kill me. Just listen to them. Squabbling over me. Ouch Gramps, a monster? Me? Hungry? Hell ya, you are right! On both counts!

So, this is how it ends. Killed by my own blood. Oh well, I've lived an interesting life to be sure. My death might as well be one for the books too. The Winchester curse. Still alive and kicking.

Okay, show time... I want to laugh when I push off from the wall and make my presence known. If this wasn't such a messed up pile of crap it would be down right amusing. The way they jump at my voice. Even I am surprised by the darkness that is woven within it. The vampire is winning. And Dean Winchester? Well, he is on his way out. He is losing the battle.

Look at them. Sam. Samuel. Huh, they are scared of me. They must be cuz I've never seen anyone grab a blade that fast. Even the old man can move pretty quick. They really do not know what I am going to do next, what I am capable of in this warped state of being. Hell, neither do I. My control is waning, my ability to think as a human slowly withering, I can feel it being overcome by the unnatural senses that flow through me. It's just a matter of time until all traces of the real me are gone. Forever.

But, I just don't give a shit. Not anymore. Why should I? I just lost my one chance in this life at happiness. Lisa. Ben. They don't know how close they came to becoming my first dinner. How close they were to a painful, horrifying death. And at my hand no less. So, who cares. Let the dynamic duo of Sam and Samuel kill me. Let them put my out of misery, once and for all.

No more resurrections. No more chances. Just death. Awesome. Bring it on.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Hello everyone.. here is another random chapter about 6x05... I hope you find some enjoyment in it. Thanks for having a look! :)**

* * *

Okay. Bad idea Dean. Really, really bad idea. You should have called instead. Just, just walk away before she wakes up.

Shit man. Too late.

No, please Lisa, stay where you are. Let me just say what I have to and then you will be safe. Without me. This is how it has to be. Please, don't come closer. Don't. I can hear the steady rhythm of your heart and I feel my body ache. With desire. For blood.

Or, maybe you should. Come a little closer.

No. Stand up now Dean!

I feel like I can't breathe, I try to convince her it is for the best, that she will be better off without me but she doesn't listen. She steps closer and the hitch in my breath notches up.

Wait. She. Her heart. It pounds in her chest. Her blood. Flows so fast through her veins. She wants me to stay. She does not want me to leave. Look at her, she is practically begging me not to go. Her lips are moving but I can't hear, the blood drowns out every other noise. Her neck, it taunts me. I can not take it, I need to touch her, to taste her, to feel her essence flow within me.

I can feel the darkness, it burns right through me. She just, she smells so damn good, the sweat of fear starts to roll off of her as I hold her confined against the wall. Her blood, it sounds so good. She wants this. I know she does.

She doesn't know what I am doing. And neither do I. I inch closer to her lips but I have to avert my eyes so they can narrow in on the prize. To her neck. To the throb of her pulse, the succulent fluid housed inside, close enough I can almost taste it. Her heart. It thumps so loudly that I find it hard to concentrate. On anything.

Oh God. She is so scared. Terrified. Utterly and completely. Of me. Because the Dean she has known, has loved is gone, taken over by a monster. With every moment that ticks by I come that much closer to the point of no return. I can feel the monster within start to take over more and more of my body, of my thoughts and I am ready to let go. To give in. To the vampire.

NO! I can't do this to her. To Ben. To me. To Sam. To everyone who has ever meant anything to me. I must not. I CAN'T!

I turn just as the urge overtakes me and can feel my new teeth escape their confines. I am out of control and although she speaks to me I can not make sense of the words, I can not respond. I do the only thing I can to stop myself. I run.

Ben. No. Please. Stay away. Don't look at me. Don't touch me. Don't come any closer. I am so close to the edge. I feel myself slam the boy up against the wall and can feel the bore of his and his mother's eyes upon me. I look once to him, once to her and as I see the horror, the pain stricken looks each of them wear I know that whatever we once had is over. I bury my face in my sleeve and send each of them a silent and heartfelt goodbye.


End file.
